


Her Furry Little Problem

by JazzyJay1508



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJay1508/pseuds/JazzyJay1508
Summary: Kara Danvers is new to National City. While getting settled in her new apartment, she has a unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be a little mini series. Who knows?! Let me know what you guys think or if you all have any ideas :)

Kara is new to National City and she couldn't be more excited to finally be here. There are boxes everywhere from the move. Kara could have used her super speed to unpack everything but her sister was gonna come over and help and she wanted to leave at least something for them to do together. Winn was coming over too. He was a charming fellow she met on her orientation day at CatCo last Friday. When she told him she was moving into her new apartment over the weekend he didn't even hesitate to offer his help and she definitely appreciated it. She was excited she made a new friend so quickly.

There was a knock on the door and then a girl walking through it. It was Alex, Kara's sister. She was carrying up some of the boxes from downstairs, albeit the lighter boxes. She left the heavy lifting to Kara. Right behind her came a clumsy mess of noise as Winn was following Alex carrying a box that may or may not have been a little too heavy for him.

"Don't worry, I've got it. No biggie. That box wasn't even heavy." says Winn with a huffy red face.

Kara and Alex exchange a look with a sly smirk and decide to let him have his moment. He did agree to help after all. 

All throughout the rest of the afternoon they continue downstairs and back upstairs and back down again hauling boxes, furniture, and at some point pizza. Kara curses that the only available apartment was on the fifth floor but more so for her company's sake. After taking a break and several slices of pizza later, one of the boxes starts moving. Kara looks at this box and Alex seeing the look on her face turns to face the same box. It's moving as if something is trying to get out. Kara approaches the box to investigate but before she gets to close, a bomb of a fur ball comes shooting out of the box. A smokey grey blur cannonballs out of the box and Kara shrieks with delight. 

"Oh my goodness! And who are you?! And how did you get in here?!"   
Kara slowly walks up to the cat who is wearing a bell on his collar (Already Kara is naming him Mr. Jingles) and he fawns over her right away. Without question the cat flops over onto his side awaiting belly rubs he knows this new girl is only too ready to give him. Kara can't help but smile from ear to ear as it appears she have possibly made a second friend in National city. 

Totally leaving boxes half packed, the trio abandons everything to play with their new friend. Dragging bubble wrap across the floor for him to pounce and dangling strings of packing popcorn eliciting little kitten mews to come from the feline. 

Alex inquires where he came from and Kara finally has the sense to look at the tag on his collar. It reads, "Lando".

"Lando?! Oh I gotta meet the guy whose cat this is. He's gotta be a cool guy" Winn shouts excitedly

"You can tell that just from a name? I dunno. Sounds to me like the owner may be a bit of a dork."

Kara scrunches her face up and asks "What makes you say that Alex?"

"Because your sister is a hater and doesn't seem to have respect for the epic-ness that is 'Star Wars'. Lando is a character from the franchise" Winn explains matter-of-factly. 

Kara takes a moment to wrack her brains for any references to Star Wars she might know of and there, unfortunately, are few. 

"Well i immediately named him Mr. Jingles because of the bell on his collar."

"Obviously I was mistaken," Alex begins with a smile, "You apparently are the only dork around here!"

Kara takes a closer look at the tag while Alex and Winn are laughing at Kara's dorkiness and looks for an address or a phone number so she can return the little guy to his owner. Just then she hears keys jangling across the hall and a door opening. Lando, turning his ears towards the sound, leaps out of Kara's lap and dashes out of the door and across the hall at a speed that was impressive even to Kara. Kara's spirits drop a little but she supposed Mr. Jingles had to go home sometime. 

Eventually all of the unpacking gets finished and she tells her sister and Winn good night and she'll see Winn on Monday for her official first day at work. Kara collapses onto the bed after a long day and smiles at the fleeting thought of her new feline friend she made today. Maybe he'll come and visit again soon.

And sure enough, it was the middle of the week and after her first couple of days at her new job Kara really could have used a friend. Her boss, Cat Grant, was an....well let's just say working for her wasn't boring and she was really taking Kara through her paces. After coming home from work Kara heard scratching and meows at the door. She crossed her apartment to open the door and with a chirp of appreciation, Lando darted inside and made himself at home. He perched himself on the arm of the couch where he sat eagerly awaiting scratches behind his ear. After some time spent at the apartment the jingle of keys could be heard across the hall and that was the cue for Lando to head to the door. 

This ritual went on for the rest of the week. Kara actually looked forward to it at the end of the day. So when she got home from work, she started to make it a habit to leave her door cracked so that Lando could come and go as he pleased. However every time they heard the keys across the hall, Kara could never get to the door in time to meet her mystery neighbor who was her new best friend's owner. She hoped soon she could catch them so she could tell them what a wonderful friend she had.

Then one day, the fates worked together and she got her chance. Kara was sitting on the couch with Lando in her lap. They were watching a movie on Netflix. Now she doesn't know what made her do it on this day but, today when the cat came by Kara closed the door. They both heard the keys jingle across the hall and the door open. A woman's voice could be heard calling for the cat. This was her chance, thought Kara, to finally meet her mystery neighbor. So she picked up Mr. Jjngles (because let's be real, that should totally be his name) and crosses the hall to knock on her neighbors door. Now she wasn't sure why but, Kara's heart was beating rather fast with anticipation. Then the door opened and she could swear her heart stopped.

An angel might as well have opened the door. Kara's jaw dropped as her eyes met two of the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. They were hidden behind black thick rimmed glasses but somehow still managed to shine. She was wearing a beanie cap and had lips to die for. Wait a minute, why was kara looking at her lips? And did she just say something. Panic began to flood and her face began to flush.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said 'You found Lando!'" 

"Oh yeah he sort of wandered over to my apartment. There was no address or phone number on his collar so I figured I just let him hang out with me until you got home."

"Well that was very nice of you. He has a wandering spirit."

"Yes he does. He's actually been coming to my apartment for a couple of weeks now. I was sort of making a habit of leaving my door open when I got home from work so he could go in and out. I just moved here and it was nice to have a friend."

Kara was beaming. This woman was beautiful. She could hardly believe she was forming words and sentences because on the inside she kind of felt like jello. She couldn't help but stare at this woman's perfect jawline and her collar bones were peeking out of her loop neck t shirt. Perfect to lay kisses on. Wait what? What was Kara thinking?

"Oh you just moved in? Well I'm Lena. And of course you've already met Lando." She raised his tiny paw to wave. "And if there's anything you need just knock and ask."

Her smile was radiant. It was alluring. It was also contagious.

"I'll make sure I do that. My name is Kara and if you need anything feel free to do the same."

Kara couldn't help but smile at this woman and she wasn't quite sure why. But Kara Danvers was sure in deep for her neighbor Lena.


End file.
